Kim's rollercoaster of life
by iloverainbows2797
Summary: There may be some kigo moments later in the story but I'm not entirely sure yet (rated M just to be safe)
1. talking to Shego

**Chapter one**

It was raining outside when the teenaged crime-fighting hero arrived home from her mission against Shego, her hair was messy and her shirt and cargo pants covered in mud. As she was about to walk inside her mother, the brain surgeon stopped her, Kim looked at her and said, "it's raining outside" Ann replied, "wipe off your shoes before you come inside" Kim obeyed and whipped off her shoes then she walked inside and headed upstairs towards her bathroom so that she could shower. When she finished getting dressed in her pajamas she walked back downstairs and said, "hey mom"

Ann replied, "hey Kim, you look one-hundred times better" Kim smiled and sat on the couch then, looked at her mom and asked, "have you ever met someone and then instantly realized that there was something unique about them?" Ann thought about it for a minute then replied, "yes" Kim leaned back and looked at the ceiling then she closed her eyes but before she could get in a comfy place her kimmunicator went off so she picked up the dreadful device and answered it.

Kim: hey Wade

Wade: hey, sorry to bother you but Dr. Director needs you

Kim: now?

Wade: yes now

Kim: okay...thanks

Wade: you're welcome

Then Kim ended the call and ran back upstairs towards her room so she could change into her regular clothes then she ran back downstairs, kissed her mom on the cheek, and waited outside then the floor beneath her opened and she fell down a tube that leads to Dr. Director's office. As Kim landed in her usual stance Dr. Director said, "nice of you to drop in"

Kim ignored her and asked, "why am I here?"

Dr. Director replied, "because we need your help watching Shego from a distance"

Kim asked, "so you want me to spy on her even though she's been good for a few years?"

Dr. Director replied, "yes, precisely"

Kim asked, "what if she sees me?"

Dr. Director replied, "t hen you walk up to her and have a normal conversation with her and act like nothing is going on" Kim looked at her and asked, "since when are any of mine and Shego's conversations normal?"

Dr. Director replied, "Kim you know what I mean" then Kim pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "fine I'll watch her" then she walked out of Dr. Director's office before she could reply then Kim smirked and then she drove off towards her house and when she arrived at her home she ran upstairs and got on her laptop then she checked her IMS, noticing that sShego was on so she started messaging her.

cheergirl: hey Shego

_thesupreme1: hey Kim_

_Cheergirl: hey, I uhh need to talk to you_

_Thesupreme1: About what Princess?_

_Cheergirl: I'll tell you at the park near my house in two hours_

_Thesupreme1: okay, I'll be there_

_Cheergirl: no fighting and no tricks_

Thesupreme1:_ yeah I know_

_Cheergirl and thesupreme1 logged off_

**Shego's point of view**

I got up from bed and looked out of the window and smiled a little. I definitely wasn't expecting to talk to Kim that day, I was expecting to get a massage later that day but, I guess I'll have to change it to another day. I slowly walked into the living room with a lot on my mind then I grab a cup of coffee and sit on the couch, when Drew saw me he asked, "is everything okay?" I just shrugged not knowing how to answer his question then he sat on the couch next to me and said, "stop being so stubborn"

I plasma up my hands and he backed away from me. I smirked, it was so easy to mess with Drew. When I noticed what time it was I jumped into the shower and started getting ready to meet Kim at the park near her house,as soon as I finished getting ready I walked out of my room and Drew asked, "where are you going?"

I replied, "no where yet, not that it's any of your business" then I started filing my nails like I used to do right before me and Kim fought when we were arch enemies. When Drew saw this he asked, "you're planning something aren't you?" I threw my green plasma at his face but he ducked in time so his face didn't get caught up in flames, I was partially happy that he moved out-of-the-way in time, but the other side of me wanted him to get burned because he was driving me crazy today. like I mentioned before, it's really fun messing with him.

**Kim's point of view**

I looked over at the clock on the nightstand next to my bed then I smiled realizing that I still have time to get ready to meet Shego at the park so I walked downstairs and grabbed something to eat for breakfast then my mom asked, "have any plans today Kim?"

I replied back, "yeah, I'm meeting a friend later" my dad looked up at me and raised his eyebrow and asked, "is your friend a boy?" I replied, "no, so you don't have to have the black hole talk with anyone today" he smiled then continued to read the news paper in front of him. I finished my breakfast so I walked back into the kitchen with my bowl in my hand and started to do the dishes. When I was finished with the dishes I walked upstairs to my room and finished getting ready to meet Shego at the park. When it was time to go I ran downstairs and waved goodbye to my parents then I ran out of the front door and towards the park, when I arrived at the park I sat on the swing and waited for Shego to arrive.

**Shego's point of view**

I realized what time it was so I walked out of the front door and headed towards the park, when I arrived at the park I walked over to the swings knowing that Kim would be there. As soon as she saw me she stood up and said, "hey"

I looked at her with my eyebrow raised pretending to look annoyed then I asked, "so..what do you need help with? "

She rubbed the back of her head and replied, "umm...well Dr. Director-"I put my hand up signaling for her to be quiet then she looked at me with her eyebrow raised so I asked, "this involves Dr. Director doesn't it?" Kim rolled her eyes at me and replied, "yes, now let me tell you what I need help with"

I smirked knowing that I was getting on her nerves then she continued and said, "anyways Dr. Director wants me to spy on you because she thinks that you're going to do something evil" then I asked, "what do you need my help with?" Kim smirked and replied, "I was getting there but you keep interrupting me" I raised my hands in surrender and said, "continue"

Kim replied, "I need your help getting back at her for everything that she has done since the day she became the boss of GJHQ." I asked, "how do you plan on doing that?"

Kim looked at her and asked, "you don't think it's possible to take over GJHQ with the help of you, my brothers, myself, Wade, and my parents?" Shego stared at Kim like she was insane then Shego replied, "if we can convince them to help then I'm positive that we can pull this mission off"

Kim hugged Sheila and said, "you said 'we' so that means that you're going to help me" Sheila laughed and replied, "yes, I'll help you"


	2. planning part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Kim Pdidn'tible so please don't sue me**

**Chapter two**

Kim looked at Shego and asked, "would you like to come over for dinner?" Shego raised her eyebrow and asked, "like a date?" Kim blushed and replied, "more like a 'planning to take over GJ dinner" then Shego replied

, "sure" Kim grinned and grabbed Shego's hand then they started walking back towards Kim's house.

**Shego's point of view**

I looked over at Kim when she wasn't paying attention and noticed that me and her were still holding hands so, I said, "Kim you can let go now" she looked over at me with her eyebrow raised then I said, "we're still holding hands" she looked down at our hands and then she blushed and pulled her hand away from mine and said, "sorry"

I laughed and replied, "it's fine" then she sighed in relief and opened the front door when we got to her house. I looked around and noticed that nothing about this place has changed then her dad walked downstairs and said, " hey Kimmy" I laughed and she glared at me then replied, "hey dad" then they walked into the kitchen with me following behind. When her parents noticed me they said, "hey Shego"

I smiled and replied, "hey Mr and Mrs. Possible" then Kim looked over at me and asked, "you hungry?" I replied back, "not yet but, we should probably talk to your parents about your plan" then her dad looked at Kim and asked, "what plan?" Kim replied, "I'll explain later" then she sat at the table so I sat in the chair next to her and smiled the her mom walked into the dining room and asked, "what plan?" Kim replied, "I'll tell you later mom"

I could tell that she was getting annoyed so I placed my ham d on her lap then she smiled at me and whispered, "your hand is on my lap" I smirked and replied, "yeah I know" then she laughed and got up from the chair and walked upstairs, I didn't want to be alone with her parents so I followed her upstairs and asked, "where are you going?"

She replied, "my room, you can come join if you want to" then she walked into her room and sat on her bed . After a few seconds I walked in after her and sat on the chair in front of her computer and said, "I think we should go down stairs and talk to your parents about the plan"

She layed back and replied, "okay, but not now, I need some time to think" I laughed and replied, "you think too much already" she rolled her eyes at me and said, "that's because there's always something to think about" then she stared at the ceiling so I got up and looked over at her music stand and asked, "you like _oh boyz?"_

She replied, "not as much as I used to" then I laughed and sat on the bed next to her. She looked over at me and sighed then she started looking at the ceiling again so I asked, "what's wrong?"

She bit her lip and replied, "I don't think we'll be able to pull off this mission" I raised my eyebrow and asked, "and why's that princess?" She sat up and looked over at me and said, "because I don't even know how we're going to be able to succeed especially since I don't have a plan" I asked, "don't you always have a plan?"

She replied back, "most of the time like when I have to stop someone from taking over the world" before I could say anything Kim's mom knocked on the door so Kim yelled, "it's open!" So Kim's mom walked in and asked, "am I interrupting something?"

Kim glared at me knowing what I was going to say then Kim said, "nope we were just finishing our conversation from earlier"

Her mom asked, "about what?" I looked over at Kim then at her mom and said, "the plan that she was going to tell you about" Kim said, "yeah what she said" then Kim's mom sat on the bed next to us and asked, "so what's the plan?"

Kim looked over at her mom and said, "still working on it but, let's just say that it involves taking GJ down" her mother smirked and said, "I'm in"

Kim said, "2 down 4 to go" then her mother raised her eyebrow and asked, "who else are you planning on asking?"

Kim counted her fingers and replied, "dad, the tweebs, and Wade" then she was about to walk out of her room until her mother placed a hand on Kim's shoulder and asked, "aren't you missing someone?" Kim looked at her with her eyebrow raised and asked, "who?" Her mom replied, "Shego's brothers"

Both Kim and I laughed and then I said, "I don't want to involve them"

Kim said, "they're not getting involved with any of this and that's final"

I laughed and said, "there's something else that I need to talk to you about Kim" then she looked over at me with her eyebrow raised and asked, "what do you need to talk to me about?"

I replied, "sleeping arrangements" Kim sighed and said, "I don't want to talk about that now" then she stared off into space and Kim's mom said, "you can sleep in the same bed as Kim" Kim was definitely not paying attention so I just nodded and looked at Kim with my eyebrow raised, her mother said, "she's probably not feeling good, just give her a few minutes to think" Kim then looked over at her mother and asked, "can you give us a few minutes of privacy"

Her mom nodded then I asked, "what's up?"

She got up and paced around the room for a few minutes then she said, "I have feelings for you"

I raised my eyebrow and asked, "come again?"

She said, "I Kim Possible, have feelings for you Shego" then she sat back on the bed and I said, "I already know that" then her jaw dropped and I laughed and said, "you're so cute also you're not good at hiding your feelings" then Kim blushed and replied, "thanks Shego"

I replied back, "you're welcome beautiful" which only caused her to blush even more, not that I was getting tired of messing with Kim I said, "let's play a card game" she smirked and replied, "okay but no black jack" then I laughed and said, "damn, okay we can play war" Kim raised her eyebrow and asked, "can we just spar instead, I feel like I need to workout"

This is one of the things that I admire about her, not that I'd ever tell her face-to-face so I replied back, "sure that sounds better than playing card games" she laughed and replied back, "anything sounds better than card games" then the two of us walked towards the garage but before we could go into the garage Kim's dad stopped us and asked, "where are you guys going?"

Kim replied, "to the garage" as she said that, she pointed at the garage door behind her father then he said, "okay have fun, don't break anything, that includes bones" Kim jokingly saluted her father and replied, "yes sir!" Then we both walked into the garage. When we entered the garage I asked, "so what are we doing out here?" Kim looked over at me and replied, "think fast" then she threw a punch towards my face but, I ducked before she could connect with my face then I smirked and asked, "is that all you have?"

She growled getting more angrier as I continued to dodge her punches and kicks so I said, "Kim you have to relax and be alert at the same time" she got into a more relaxed position then she punched me in the stomach causing me to land on my back so I looked up at her smiling and said, "that's more like it" then she helped me off the floor and replied back, "thanks, this kinda reminds me of a dream that I had except me and you were on top of a giant squid which made it even harder because every few minutes of fighting he would squirt us with ink." I swear everytime that me and her talked it would be about something insane that she either dreamed about or something that happened to her. The last time that we talked she had just got home from one of her missions and she walked inside only to find out that her parents were tied up in the living room and there was a note on the couch that read, "this rope is undestructable, the only way to remove it from your parents is to tell them your darkest secret" so she looked at her parents and told them, "me and Ron had sex on the kitchen table"

After she told me this I said, "ewww I didn't need to know that part" that's how are friendship is, we tell eachother about the weird stuff that has happened to us.


	3. planning part 2

**chapter three**

**No one's point of view**

Kim and Shego walked into the kitchen not expecting to find Kim's mom there making what looked like a brain then Kim asked, "brain loaf for dinner?" Shego raised her eyebrow and looked over at Kim then asked, "brain loaf?" Her mom turned around with meat on her hands and replied, "yes brain loaf for dinner"

Kim looked over at Shego and said, "it's not real brain, it's meat shaped like a brain" Shego laughed and replied, "that sounds like something Drew would make" then she and Kim walked into the living room and sat on the couch, as soon as they sat on the couch Kim looked over at Shego who was filing her nails then Kim asked, "mom can you come here please?" Kim's mom walked in the living room and asked, "is everything okay? "

Kim replied, "yeah everything is fine, I just wanted to talk to you about the plan" Shego looked up from filing her nails and Kim's mom asked, "so what's the sitch?"

Kim replied, "I need your help with disabling the video cameras" her mom nodded then Kim pointed at Shego and said, "me and you will do the fighting" Shego smirked and replied, "great because I love kicking butts" then Kim laughed and sat closer to Shego. Shego went back to filing her nails so Kim said, "the twins can help Wade with building gadgets"

**Shego's point of view**

I continued to file my nails pretending not to notice that Kim scooted closer to me until she jabbed me in the ribs and said, "you also get to blow things up but not until we get into Betty's office" I rubbed my ribs and replied back, "I'm starting to like this plan" at that moment the Jim and Tim walked into the living room and asked, "what's she doing here and what's going on?"

Kim said, "perfect timing" and their mom said, "Shego and I are helping Kim with a plan" the boys sat on the couch next to their mom and asked, "what plan?"

I looked over at the boys then said, "a plan to take over GJHQ." They grinned and replied, "already building some incredibly amazing weapons" I looked over at them with my eyebrow raised and Kim asked, "how are you guys always one step ahead of me?"

They replied, "geniuses" Kim looked over at me then I put the nail filer down on the table in front of me and said, "they have a point" she rolled her eyes at me then she got off the couch and walked over to the kitchen. I looked over towards her and said, "for being the daughter of a neurosurgeon and an astrophysist you're not very good at thinking ahead of people" her mom said, "she has a point"

Kim asked, "who's side are you on?"

Her mom replied, "I'm not choosing any side" then she walked into the kitchen to continue making the brain loaf. I looked over at Kim who leaning over to grab a magazine off the coffee table then I said, "let's go up to your room" she looked up at me about to fall off the couch and replied, "okay, we can start planning" I looked around noticing thst the twins had lefted the room so I asked, "where are the twins?" Kim pointed towards the garage then she grabbed my hand and we walked upstairs into her room. As I was about to enter her room she stood in front of me and said, "give me a second then you can come inside"

Before I could reply she closed the door so I leaned against the wall near her bathroom examining my nails. After a few minutes of waiting she opened the door and said, "okay you can come in" I lit up one of my hands then I put my plasma out and walked into her bedroom. As I entered her room she asked, "what's wrong?" I relaxed on her bed and replied, "I don't want to talk about it" which probably wasn't the best thing to say to her because she askrd, "we've known eachother for how long?"

I replied back, "since you were fourteen"


End file.
